survivor_dogs_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkness Rise
When Woody is banish from the Moor pack, she doesn't know she expecting Apple's, the American Eskimo standard pups. Woody returns to the Eskimo Pack under the leadership of Bone finding a bunch of litters and Bone the father. Woody can't leave and must do everything to protect her daughters from having Bone pups. Will Bone get Woody's pup or will Woody protect them? Pack list The Eskimo pack: Alpha warlock pure white Eskimo( Also known as Bone ). Beta A large White Eskimo with biscuit cream patches( Also known as Scar) Ancient Bloods( Bone's top and loyal dogs): Wound- A large white male Eskimo dog with a large scar on his face Rage- a pure white Eskimo male dog Claw- huge pure white male Eskimo dog Snarl- A massive White and biscuit cream american Eskimo male Slash- A large white Eskimo male Brick- A huge white Eskimo dog female Jagged- A fluffy male White Eskimo dog Frost- A small female white Eskimo with biscuit cream Bear- A massive white extremely fluffy male Eskimo dog Normal dogs( The average ranking dogs) Fang- A large White Eskimo, with a graying muzzle. Red- A small White male Eskimo dog Swift- A white, biscuit cream she-dog Moon- A large white she dog Xena- A tall white she-dog Ivy- a white she dog Midnight- A smaller white and cream she dog Flight- A white male with a torn ear Dust- a dirt stained white male Thunder- A large male white Eskimo Woody- A smaller white with biscuit cream patches Apple- a purely white Eskimo dog male Ender- A White and biscuit cream, medium size and fluffy Eskimo dog female Ivory- a small white and biscuit cream eskimo dog female Mud- a white Eskimo with Muddy paws A small white Eskimo dog female( also known as Tiny) Omega: A unusually small white Eskimo dog male( Also known as North) City pack: Alpha: A large black and tan male( Also known as scratch) Beta: A massive shaggy red wolf-dog Hunters: Spin- a black and white dog female Skip- A brown and tan male Huntress- a Large tan and black female Ice- a pure white Eskimo dog female Tiger- a black and tan male Patrol dog: Pearl- a grayish and white she dog Arctic - a dark gray she dog Falcon- a dark brown and white male Fern- a brownish and lighter brown shedog Pine- a golden retriever she dog story- a dark gray almost black she-dog Omega: Fox- a brownish ginger fox like dog( Also known as wag) Fierce dog: Alpha: Lethal- A Brown and Tan female fierce dog( Daughter of Blade). Beta: Dagger- Brown and tan male fierce dog. Members: Pistol- Black and Tan female Brute- Black and Tan male Ripper- Black and Tan female Revolver- black and brown male Scythe- black and brown female Bludgeon- massive Black and Tan male Musket- Black and Tan male Lance- Black and brown male Omega: Small Black and Tan( also known as Bullet). Country- dog pack: Alpha: A black and white( also known as Snap) Beta: A gray and white female Members: Oak- a large red Merle male Chase- a tan and black male farm dog Shrew- a large gray and black male Mud- a pure black male Thorn- a small tan black and white female Scruffy- standard size scruffy male Thorns- a black and tan male Rock- a black and white female Bramble- a pure black male Leopard- a black and tan thick furred female Destiny- a large black and tan with stubby tail female Wolf- large black and tan with stubby tail male River- large black and tan with stubby tail female Fox- a russet long body female with a stubby tail Omega: A black and white long male dog( also known as stream) Chapter 1 Woody curled up around her pups, a litter of four with 3 female and 1 male. Woody swipe her tongue over it fluffy fur, as she let it suckle. She looked and around, the den that Bone guard sleep in was clean while the den normal dog sleep was dried messy dirty moss. She knew Apple was on a patrol, Woody was gonna not be able to eat if the hunting patrol will be back. Woody left her pups to go to the prey rock, she spotted the leftover of yesterday meal. Woody took the elk and dragged it to the normal dog den. Omega was cleaning the higher ranking dogs den, Scar clawed the smaller dog side, when she stopped. Woody managed to dragged the deer to the other Mother-dog stuck in the den. Woody took a large piece of deer, she crunch on bones and muscles, she swallowed it. All the Mother-dog kept eating while she looked on her pups, " I name you Crystal" she licked the small purely white female pup. She glared at the large male pup" Your name is Chewbacca " The male pup started chewing on it's paws. She looked at the largest female" Your name is Siberia", the last pup the smallest of the litter let a whimper" Your name is Ruby". A growl enter the den" Why you have deer" It was Rage, he stood over the Mother-dogs. Rage snarled" Any male pup"? A paw was place on Chewbacca as rage was about to snap his jaw around her pup. Woody lunge pinning Rage down. Rage snarled at Woody" Get off of me". Woody clawed his flank and swipe her other claw on his ear, tearing it off. Woody sank her teeth into his belly, tearing his belly causing a whine" Fine, I won't end your male pup". Rage ran, his tail between his legs. Xena barked" That was amazing, you saved your pup, I can't win against Rage". Woody return to her wailing pups, she curled around them. She let a soft murmur before glancing at the sky, her eyes landed on each pup. Apple came in with a huge piece of deer with was hard to tear. Apple dropped it, then sigh" Our pups, they look like you". Woody glance at Chewbacca, flicking her tail at him" That the only male". Apple glance at the females" Bone will try to make one be his mate". Woody nodded" Where Mud, North and Ivory"? Apple glance out" I look for them with Bear". Apple pad out the den, Bone appear sliding in" Rage told me the male pup is strong". Bone looked at Woody, his eyes narrowed" If the male pup strong then he will be one of my Guards". Woody let a defiant snarl" What, never". Bone look at his claws" You tried, you might had beaten Rage but you don't stand a chance against me". Woody gave a harsh snarl but Bone look at the female, his eye lighting with interest at Siberia" She will be my future mate". Woody gasp" No". Bone smiled," Scar and Wound can have the other pups". Bone padded out, and she spotted Midnight. Midnight let a soft whine" I sorry about my attitude when you first join the pack". Woody just growl" it okay", she then start eating the piece of deer Apple brought. It was not as fresh as it was earlier, but food was food. After having her fill she shoved it under her nest. Chapter 2 The pups was 6 monthes and was playing around. They played with the other pups, Swift's, Ivy's and Midnight's. The guards was often was trying to teach Chewbacaa to be tough like him. Bone had been trying to get near Siberia, but Siberia had been warn by Ivory that Bone is not a good dog. Bear had became one of Bone guard, only to help the lower ranking dogs. Bone had sent Flight and Thunder on a border patrol to warmrocks. Xena was leading a hunting patrol with Ivory, and Red. North became an Omega after standing up for Tiny. North spent every inch of time with Tiny, " Mother-dog, look at me". Ruby had leap up a tree stump, her tail wagging as Fang was padding next to her. Fang comment" They are a lively litter". Woody let a small nodded as Fang continue" I wish Cliff was alpha still". Woody growled" It the City pack fault".Fang tilt his head, his graying muzzle pointing towards Xena. " Xena is expecting my pups". Woody bark, in a whisper voice" Won't Bone try to get them"? Fang bared his teeth" I will protect these pup." Woody glance around Bone was with Siberia" Siberia, get away from a him" She let a high pitch bark". Siberia ran towards her, Siberia was the largest female and the second oldest. Chewbacca was playing with his litter-mates. Fang let a growl" Bone looks like he be leading a attack for the piece of the longpaw city". Woody growled" Why? We don't need extra territory". Fang gave Bone a harsh glance" He says that the it be more food for red leaf and ice wind". Woody grumbled" He will be starting a war against the city pack". Fang gave a long stretch almost like a cat" I know but does Bone care? Cliff would never even think of touching a piece of the city". The talk ruined by Ivory and Red hunting patrol was back. They carried a deer before heading back out. Woody glance at them" Let help them, Tiny". Tiny was the smallest American eskimo, she was a Toy. Tiny had let a high bark, her tail wagging" Yes, Woody". Woody bark" Can you watch my pup, Ivory and Red need help carrying the prey". She turn to see her pup, there pelt was cover with sand as they pounce and play. Siberia wasn't playing she was simply watching the other pups play. Tiny let a amuse barn" I can handle them". Woody and Fang pad out only to see Bone towering over Moon, Moon's tail was tightly between her legs. Fang let a whimper" We can't do nothing for her, Bone caught her in his trap". Woody looked at Fang, before padding after him, leaving Moon to Bone. Chapter 3 Woody and Fang found Ivory and Red, the two was dragging a deer calf. Red bark" We got some rabbits, squirrels and even a mole". Fang grabbed the three large rabbits, while Woody grabbed the two squirrels and moles. The four dog carried the prey to camp, putting it in the prey rock. They went to there dens, inside the den every dog was around Moon. Moon was whimpering, as Fang approach her. Tiny barked at Woody" Your pups are sleeping". Woody kept her glance at Moon, Moon was usually playful but not anymore, she was expecting Bones pup. Woody felt a body sat besides her, it was Apple. Apple and Mud was on patrol so much she hardly saw them. Apple look at Woody" How the pups"? Woody glance at her sleeping pup, " There sleeping". Ivory places a paw on Moon shoulder" Just don't think about it". Ender came into the den with Flight and Thunder" What wrong with Moon". Ender pups Speed and Storm was playing in the den. Ender then let a bark" The moss isn't fresh, stop making it more dirty". Storm and Speed stop fighting, They were 7 month old. Storm had Ender's pelt color and Bear's fluffiness. While speed had his mother fluffiness, Bear pelt color. The two race outside to play. While Moon was in stress, Bone bark" Pack meeting and it time to eat". Bone's guards has block the entrance, Frost snarl" Pack meeting". Bone stood on his rock, " Jagged and Snarl, bring out the prey". Jagged and snarl brought out the prey with the leftover from yesterday. Laying the fresh- prey down, they retreated and sat with Bone's other guards. Bone hungrily tore into the deer, he tore a huge piece of deer. Xena was trying to get a peice of rabbit. Bone lunge at Xena, Xena rolled on her back, being submissive. Bone then finish his full before turning to Scar. Scar took a rabbit and ate it before sitting next to Alpha. A while came before it was Woody turn. The normal dogs males and Bear didn't eat much since most of the she-dog had pups and the pups had to eat too Woody took some deer, rabbit, squirrel and gopher. She ate her fill before backing up in the shadows. The prey fell swiftly and Omega had only a deer leg remaining. Omega finished the deer leg, he turned to the others. Bone then pad out of the Cave and let a howl, '' The great howl''. Woody was about to make a howl when her pups came out. Woody heard Siberia barking" Can we howl too". Woody nodded" Of Course". Woody gave a howl, she felt the spirt- dogs around her, giving her hope for the future. Woody made her howls louder and stronger, she howled to the River-dog for the clean water. Finally the pack stopped howling, Bone turned to his pack, snarling" Now, we will attacked the city-pack for territory". Woody growl" We don't need it". Bone lunge and pin Woody down, Apple let a bark" Let her go". Bone glared at Apple before getting off of woody. Woody rose to her paws, she wasn't going to challenge Bone and she shook her pelt, getting rid of all the dirt. Woody turn to the pups, go and sleep. The pups ran down to the cave, to sleep. Bone growl" Pack positions". The dogs swiftly form a row of three, and marched into the forest. They walked for a while, Tiny was here with Omega. Ivory who walked next to her whisper in her ear" Why we attacking the city pack"? Woody whispered bark" Extra territory". The dogs step foot on the longpaw flooring, her paw pads hard,'' Only because I was a leash dog'' She thought with bitterness, Her old owner uses to like Swift, Swift would take her food. She ran away to join Cliff and soon Swift join her after her longpaw left her. Woody heard barking" The Eskimo Pack is in our territory". Bone howl in the dark night sky" Pack attack". Bone lunged into Scratch, The battle begin. Woody look at Spin, a dog she knew from the Canine gathering. Woody pounced, biting into the expose neck, slamming her paws into his shoulders. Spin fell, he nipped at her leg, Woody yelp and sank her teeth around his neck. Spin wiggled out, tearing some fur and skin as he did snarling. Woody sprang, but a large body slam into her. It was her former pack member Ice. Chapter 4 Ice held her down" You traitor", Woody snapped at her neck and flung her off. Ice snarl" Bone ruin the pack". Woody snarled" And you tell them our secrets", in the corner of her eyes Bear was fighting Spin.Scratch snarl" Retreat, they can have the piece of the city for now, this is war". Ice ran after her pack, her pelt, visible in night. Woody shook her fur, Bone eyes shined at his pack" We won, Woody, Ivory and Bear will explore some of the large forest, right now". Woody knew he was trying to get Siberia, North pad and whispered in her ear" I take care Siberia." Woody nodded, gratefully, Bear let a growl" Come on". Bear headed out of the longpaw place towards the large forest. The Eskimo-dogs had found shelter in a hollow tree. Bear was guarding, growling" This is a nice place". Woody curled up,next to Ivory,closing her eyes she went to sleep. It was noon when she woke up, Woody rose to her paws while Bear dropped a plump bird at her paws. Bear let a growl" I caught us some food, there a pack here". Woody tipped her head" Which pack". Woody tore a piece of the bird, swallowing as she listen to Bear" Named the Faithful pack". Woody ears pricked" What kind of name that"? Woody swallowed the last of the bird as Bear growl" I don't know". Woody saw worry in his eyes," Your worried about Ender, are you". Bear glance at his paws, " yes, and Speed and Storm, Bone is unpredictable, only the ice- dogs know what he do". Woody sighed, as she nudged Ivory awake. Ivory yawned and stretched, her eyes turning on the prey pile.The prey pile had squirrel and a rabbit. Ivory grabbed the rabbit, and start eating it," Where we going". Bear growled " to spy on this Faithful pack". Ivory growled" Can't we just go ". Bear grumbled " No", Ivory finish the rabbit and the three dog headed towards the Faithful pack scent. Woody saw a pair of dogs fighting, Woody growled" This must be their camp". Ivory watched intensely as one dog submit, and heard" Crash" from the dog. There was a second dog, she heard the name" Stella", Ivory growled" Leash dog names". Bear growled" Bone wants a piece of the large forest, we speak to them". Chapter 5 Woody sniff the air" I smell Foxes", Ivory growled" Your right almost a pack of them". Bear growled " they after the camp, not us" Bear was right, the dogs started fighting against the foxes. Bear growl" They can't even beat foxes". Ivory was sitting down" I need to tell you something". Woody and Bear looked at each other before sitting down" I expecting Bone's pups". Woody let a growl" Why is Bone doing this to us". Ivory let a whine" I don't know",Bear growl" I gonna challenge Bone when we return to camp". Woody and Ivory let a gasp" What, you know Bone would be unfair". Bear held his glare" If I get ended by him then.... I be with the spirit- dogs". Woody just whimper'' I can't imagine Bone eyes Shining with victory and Bear's limp body''. Bear led them into the Faithful pack camp, the Alpha stood tall growling" Who are you". Chapter 6 Bear dipped his head," I am Bear, a member of the Eskimo pack, led by Bone". The alpha snarl" I am Alpha of the Faithful pack, listen you fluffy group of pups, I don't have time for your talking" Bear growled" You call yourself a Alpha but your not willing to talk to us". The faithful pack alpha growl" Fine then what you want". Woody glance around, she saw a large black, tan and white dog much bigger then her. This pack was a mix group of dog . Bear growl" We want a part of your forest". A group of dogs howled in rage, Bear held his ground. Ivory snarled" Our Alpha... Is gonna to get you if you don't". A another dog growl" fine get out, Mountain show this pack out of our territory". Book three: Runaway Hope